virtual reality
by darkman1955
Summary: when a virtual world opens up to one man what happens when he meets things from the virtual world. rated m for later


**HEY GUYS IM GONNA MAKE A STORY THAT'S JUST SOME SUPER CRAZY SHIT I WRITE AS I THINK.**

**I don't want any bitching I am just a crazy mother fuc*er.**

**There are things out there. Things from the virtual dimensions. Sometimes, a person is picked, and the people from the virtual world appear in the life of the selected person.**

The year is 2456, I'm just a regular guy. Not very popular at school, finishing up my last day at school. But I own a mansion estate in the countryside as I'm pretty much a millionaire. I get what I want and have contacts that can get me things people cant.

I was walking home from school or rather on my motorbike until I noticed further down the road something bright but as I got closer the light vanished. I pulled over to look at the object and it appeared to be a wristband that had weird flames actually moving along it but they were black. I decided to put it on (Cus why the fuck not?). It went into my arm then appeared as a tattoo. I then blacked out.

**Pov change**

**The guys from cod are in a ch47f after appearing in the real world after activation of the devise.**

Price: so let me get this straight. We all appeared from our respected call of duties into the real world?

Ghost: appears that way sir.

Woods: and just what are we supposed to do here?

Gideon: I say we go to this kid that has to be the reason were here and ask him some question.

Yuri: ok then but then what do we do?

Soap: I'm getting up his file… Holy shit this guy is a fucking millionaire with a mansion in the countryside.

Dempsey: I say we hang around him then. Maybe get drunk a few times. Just don't let that Richtofen near him (Probably spelt wrong.).

Pilot: were touching down.

Price: already?

They all get out and realize I'm just unconscious on the ground so they take me on a stretcher onto the ch47f.

Ghost: what's this in his pocket?

He takes out a devise I made that is practically a portable jet pack that sticks to your back.

Price: I don't know. Just leave it in there.

**Pov change**

My head is really fucking hurting and I can hear an engine of a helicopter? I open my eyes slightly and I see Soap? He is using some device with my face in the top right corner. I felt in my pocket and could feel my jet pack so I sprung up and ran for the open bay door but stopped on the edge and turned around with the jet pack transformed in my hand to find everyone looking at me.

Chris: what the fuck am I doing here and why do you all look like you're from call of duty?

Price: easy there kid, that thing on your wrist somehow pulled us all in from the virtual dimension. Your probable gonna see some crazy bullocks over the next few weeks.

I looked out the bay door and I could see we were passing my house at about 20,000 feet.

Chris: if you are the guys from cod then you shouldn't have any trouble finding my number, especially you Gideon, just call me later.

At that I jumped out backwards as I put the pack on my back. The thrusters engaged and my back heated up. I shot towards the house and landed in 30 seconds flat. As I looked at the helicopter leave my phone buzzed and I got it out. There was a text but when I opened the sender the number was letters: John Price. It looked like a virus was on my phone but it was obviously him. The text read: you're a crazy kid.

I texted back saying whatever and went into my house. What did he mean by seeing crazy things over the next few weeks? If they got into reality then anything from videogames can. This will be fun. I walked over to my house to find 4 boxed on the front garden. I opened one and there was a, bonny from fnaf? You have to be kidding me. I got the others out and looked at them while they were off. They were all female and they looked, different. They were all really thin and their bodies looked like they were all 1 piece instead of being several pieces.

Maybe If I plug in a laptop I can do something to make them friendly. I took them to a back room in the house and laid them down on a large table after putting some cloths on them. I plugged in my laptop and looked through the filed. There was a kill function that a changed to friendship and love. (WTF am I even doing?) I did it to all 4 and left them charging on their own. I went upstairs and locked the door with a camera tablet next to the bed. I then laid down and went to bed.


End file.
